


Fast Car

by IrisClou



Series: Quiet Desperation [9]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: F/M, LISTEN I STAYED UP TILL THREE AM RESEARCHING FERRARIS HUMOR ME, Romantic Friendship, bass is a goddamn model greaser and i love him, blues is secretly the Stig, i love top gear and so should you, teenagers do dumb shit constantly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisClou/pseuds/IrisClou
Summary: Bass challenges Roll to “try him out” for a couple days to see if she doesn’t just like girls.The first night is almost more than she can handle, especially with an eighteen year old hotshot at the wheel of a LaFerrari and her in the passenger seat. But there’s always been a part of Bass that she could never deny herself.[Sequel to If Your Left Hand Causes You Pain]





	Fast Car

**[[[KUWABARA’S THEME YYH](https://youtu.be/iuhLELgibyM)]]**

The motorcycle.

Roll leaned against the worktable of the garage, staring at it. It was getting close to sunset, and the shop was finishing up business as usual.

She watched with a hushed blush on her face as the office door opened, and a female receptionist strode out, with the shop’s end of day papers in hand.

Roll attempted a smile in greeting, but the girl passed by her without so much as a glance, looking worried. Roll huffed, and scuffed her lattice sandals on the greasy floor, before regretting it.

...Why did mechanic shops have to be so….dirty?

“Hey, Roll.” Bass ambled in from outside, pulling a garage door shut as he did so. He nodded towards the receptionist, who stiffened, face red, and nearly tripped into her manager. Thankfully, she didn't drop any of her papers onto the grimy floor. Bass seemed startled to see her react that way, a brief look of confusion and concern crossing his face.

He quickly shrugged it off, however, and shuffled over to Roll, leaning down to look her in the eye, hands in his scruffy jean pockets, a sloppy grin on his face.

“I see my girlfriend’s back.” Bass ducked a slap to the face, then laughed brightly. “Joking! Really, honest, Roll.”

The girl glared at him, but glanced over at the receptionist again. God, she was cute. She sighed aloud.  

Bass followed her eyes, and shook his head.

“Sorry, Roll. I think she likes dudes…” Then, “Also, she’s like...twenty-two. I don't think she’d be okay with dating a teenager.”

Roll grumbled sourly to herself, growing ever more bitter when Bass puffed up his chest.

“But I’m _eighteen_ so I’m fair game or something.” He looked pretty proud of himself, and was hit in the hip with Roll’s purse.

“If you make eyes at ANYONE that isn't my brother, I’ll KILL you.” She hissed.

Bass blinked, looking genuinely stunned.

“Eh?! No, I...Roll, I…” He suddenly became extremely bashful, his cheeks ruddy all the way up to his ears. “...the only girl...I’d ever want,” He glanced away, hand to the back of his neck, “...is _you_ …”

Roll’s face flushed hot pink and she stiffened, eyes glowing as she stared down at her feet.

“...Stop telling me that.” She curled up her toes, “It makes it...harder, okay?”

Bass looked taken aback. Did...talking about his feelings ...hurt hers?!

“Harder to what?”

Roll fluffed up, cheeks burning.

“TO GET A GIRLFRIEND!!” She snapped, “If I start liking you back...then I won't be able to have one.”

Bass made a noise, then huffed, a smirk on his face.

“You can decide later. You’re not grown up, so what’s the problem with fooling around when you’re young?” He folded his burly arms. “If you really like girls best, then your heart will know when you’re older.”

“But what about now?” Roll whispered.

Bass, who by all means wasn't considered clever, had a what he considered a stroke of genius.

“Try me out.” He grinned. “Let’s pretend, y’know? We can do mushy shit for a coupla days, then if you hate it or just don't feel it, then we're good, yeah?”

“...Have you talked to Rock about this?” Roll squinted skeptically at him.

“Uh, yeah, I’ll give him a quick call before we leave.”

Roll rolled her eyes and snorted. “Bass, always thinking ahead.”

She was quiet for a moment, before.

“What...what if I _do_ wind up liking you back? I CAN'T date you, Bass. I'd be indirectly dating Rock, and...” She squirmed in place at blurry memories that she’d tried to ignore, “...that’s not really right.”

“Well, don't people have uh…” Bass hopped onto his bike, and pulled out his phone to call his boyfriend, “what’re they called...friends with benefits?”

Roll dead-eyed him.

“I’d rather be face down in a flooded ditch than be your side ho.”

“No, no...it’s uh, different, we’d just...y’know…” He started dialing, a smirk appearing on his lips. “‘Help” each other out, y'know?”

“Die in a fire, you pervert.” Roll growled, shifting about. But, she began to giggle. Bass obviously was in good spirits, and she knew him well. Just because he acted like a jackass, didn't mean it was all...serious, or intentional.

“Hey, Rock. Yeah, just gettin’ off work.” Bass pulled out a bit of gum to chew as he held the phone to his ear.

“Dont fuckin’ remind me, dude,” The boy shifted his hips about in the seat of the bike, head bowed, sniggering a bit as a blush peppered his cheeks, “I can't stop thinkin of your ass at work, and it's killin’ me, Smalls.”

Roll brooded as the boys flirted over the phone.

“God, don’t fuckin' tell me what you’re wearing, you little punk. I’ve got your baby sister with me, what if she heard?”

Roll huffed. “As long as it's not MY underwear, I don't give a shit what--”

“You stole it from her room? It’s a lacy little THONG?” Bass’s voice rose as he wiggled his eyebrows at the girl.

In a rush of fury, she lunged, fighting for the phone out of the boy’s hands, hearing Rock’s uncontrollable laughter from the other side.

The struggle was futile, and Roll was left panting and red faced.

“Yeah, you look good like that.” Bass lowered his voice, eyes suddenly dark and piercing.

The girl froze, realizing the phone was no longer in his hands, and said hands were wrapped around her waist. He’d pulled her onto his thigh, holding her tightly to him.

Her thighs tensed, and she stared him down, chest heaving.

“You’re such a fuckin’ bastard.” Roll snarled.

Bass just grinned, then noticed his boss frowning at their earlier scuffle.

“S’alright, Boss.” He waved dismissively, “Sis here just likes to tussle a bit. Dontchu, Sis?”

As if she weighed nothing, Bass hauled her into his lap, pulling her back to ruffle her hair.

The man shrugged, and returned to speaking to the receptionist.

Roll went to whirl around and bite, having had enough of horsing around, when she felt something hard against her rump. Her skin crawled.

“...please tell me you’ve got a screwdriver in your pocket, Bass.”

Bass just sat back with a shit eating grin on his face.

“Sure ain't, Sis. I’m a good boy, and I put my tools away at the end of the day.”

“Well, you forgot the biggest one…!” Roll snapped, and swung back a fist, hitting him right between the legs.

He bristled, jaw taut in pain, and bowed his head.

“Listen, if you're gonna think with your dick all the time, then I’m gonna talk with my fists, got it, pal?”

A hoarse squeak.

“Yes, ma’am.”

\--

“This isn’t the way to the barn…” Roll frowned, hugging tight to Bass as they cruised down onto the highway ramp. She glanced over her shoulder, watching the countryside fade swiftly into towering streetlights. The sky had turned to smoggy mauve.

“Yeah, I’m gonna start you off good, babe.” Bass’s husky voice made her shiver.

“...not the damn drive in, right?” The girl hissed, gritting her teeth.

“Nah, that’s lame,” The boy laughed, “The dealership’s in the city.”

Roll leaned a little with Bass as he signaled to turn into the fast lane, revving for a second before taking off.

“They got the sickest damn Ferrari.” He called back, a wild grin on his face as he pushed six thousand rpm, the noise nearly deafening before letting back a bit. Roll’s nails rivaled Treble’s when they dug into his chest. “And I’m takin’ your pretty little ass for a ride.”

Roll’s heart nearly stopped.

“A _FERRARI?”_ Didn’t Wily have one of those? Or was it a Camaro? Hell if she knew, it was red and it sat in the garage next to the car. And it was _Wily’s_ so she wanted nothing to do with it.

“Yeah. It’s sexy as hell.” Bass revved a bit before switching lanes, their exit coming up in a mile.

“It’s a _car.”_ Roll said flatly, deadpan expression on her face.

“Bitch, it’s a _Ferrari_. A _legit_ one. Not one lf those cheapass fakes they have nowadays.” Bass’s voice was low and serious, and he let up on the gas as they cruised towards the off ramp. “People _die_ before seein’ shit like this thing.”

Roll groaned, but relaxed as they slowed at a stoplight.

**[[[YYH ROMANTIC](https://youtu.be/mapzMg3SjJE)]]**

All around them glittered the dusky streetlamps on the edge of the city, foggy, flickering glows permeating the thick cloud of night. Radios blared, cicadas cried, and the bike’s idling hummed in tune. The smell of fried food made the kids’ mouths water, but it mixed with the acrid smell of tar and gasoline, and their noses scrunched back up.

“Earlier,” Bass grew impatient with the red light, jiggling his free leg on the stirrup, “You said if you started liking me…”

Roll shifted a bit uncomfortably.

“Well, if we did get together, it wouldn’t be so bad, yeah?” Bass’s magenta eyes glowed warm through the helmet’s dark visor as he looked over his shoulder at the girl. “I’d take good care of you, y’know.”

Roll nodded quietly, eyes still lowered.

“...But...Rock…”

Bass shrugged.

“I don't think he’d care. He just wants you happy, don't you know that?” The teenager turned back to face the now green light as it reflected in his visor, hopping onto the bike and taking off. “He loves you more than he lets on. He’d do anything to keep you happy.” His voice rose above the roar of the bike.

Roll shivered, knowing in her heart that Bass was telling the truth. She cuddled up to the back of his leather jacket, cheek to his shoulder.

Even though...he tended to piss her off sometimes, even though he could be rude and rowdy...the times when he was like this?

Bass slowed to a cruise, lazily curling around a turn as they headed deeper into the city. A dirty rainbow of lights shimmered hazily around them, like an oil pastel dream.

When Bass was slow, when he was gentle and his hands felt soft in hers…

Roll blinked, not having noticed her hand slip into his coat pocket, his own warm, calloused one rubbing her palm. She blushed, mouth dry.

“And I’m that way too, Roll-chan.” He murmured, thick fingers knotting with hers, the pet name tender on his lips, “I want you happy too. But I wanna be the one who does it. Who makes you happiest.”

Roll’s heart fluttered, and for a moment, it was as if she were floating, surreal and silent.

Instinctively, she pushed herself closer, feeling his pulse sync with hers for just a few seconds.

Bass squeezed her hand tightly, closing his eyes just long enough to indulge fleeting dreams. Of telling her what he really felt, of the touch of her soft lips on his, of holding her close, her warm breath on his bare chest as they lay together -- but he couldn't just say those things aloud, could he?

“...I love you, Roll.” But the whisper was lost under his breath, the helmet drowning out his heart’s voice.

The girl closed her eyes and sighed deeply, the dashboard radio crooning sweet nothings into the night.

When Bass was like this?

...it felt so right. Like a dream, like a romance novel, like a movie…

But was it only meant to stay fiction?

Could it be a reality?

\--

**[[[HIEI THEME YYH](https://youtu.be/ePdXTiOMOoU)]]**

“So, what’s a Ferrari doing here? And, more importantly--” Roll smiled as Bass helped her off the bike before laying his helmet on the seat, “Why are _you_ driving it _anywhere?_ ”

Bass grinned, and pulled a pair of keys out of his jeans pocket, jingling them in front of her face.

“Cuz I got the keys to this baby.” He turned to walk down the drive to the garages, smiling as Roll jogged up to him, matching his pace. “Actually, it’s cuz it’s comin’ down to the shop for mods. It’s here now for manufacturers’ recall.”

Roll frowned a bit, but nodded.

“Anyway, I’ll let the engine do the talking once we get in, yeah?”

The garage was enormous, and Roll hastily hooked her arm in Bass’s, staying close. Their footsteps echoed harshly on the cold floor, and the fluorescent lights hurt the girl’s eyes.

“There she is.” Bass came to a stop in front a black sports car with red streaks racing along the hood and chassis. _“LaFerrari.”_ His voice was reverent, as if he was looking upon something sacred and untouchable. “This baby is worth almost as much as I am.” He grinned.

Roll’s heart dropped. It wasn’t just some fancy fast car? Was it really that expensive?

...And Bass had the keys?!

...Oh _no_...

“God, she does zero to sixty in two-point-four seconds…” He brushed his hands off on his jacket, before setting them down carefully on the hood.

The design was sleek, yet sharp; focused. It looked too angry and serious for Roll’s liking, and it was much...shorter...than she imagined. Maybe the lower to the ground it was, the less air resistance? The rest of seemed to go on forever, though... It barely looked real with its wildly stylistic design.

“If this car was a woman, I’d pay cold hard cash for her to beat my ass.” Bass hung his head and made a pathetic noise. “Almost one thousand horsepower...God…” He threw his head back and laughed raucously. “Haven't even gotten in the thing, and I’m already hard…!”

At Roll’s disgusted face, he gave her a toothy grin, running his tongue along his canines.

“That’s how you know it’s good. Now go on, get in and buckle up. This thing is barely street-legal, y’know.”

“That’s... _reassuring_ …” Roll grumbled, then stumbled back in alarm as the butterfly doors opened, raising up above the chassis. “Holy /shit!/”

Bass snorted, and slid into the driver’s seat, a look of utter bliss on his face.

“This...isn’t all that comfy.” Roll frowned, sinking deep into the passenger seat. She had to hold her chin up to see out of the dash window.

“For something this powerful, it’s comfortable as hell. This baby had roots in the FXX.” Bass lowered the doors, and slipped the key into the ignition, but did not start it. He took a quiet minute to get used to what he had only read in magazines, seen on Top Gear, heard of in his dreams.

“Nothing you say is gonna impress me. It’s just a fancy car, isn’t it?” Roll’s voice felt tiny in the huge cabin. Bass gave her a look. “...isn’t it?”

“They only made five hundred of these things. This is _The_ Ferrari.” A slow, fanged grin. “If you’re not in love with me by the time we get to the shop, I’ll let you go, got it?”

Roll clammed up.

Bass turned back to the dash, and took a deep breath, running a tanned hand through his wild fauxhawk.

“Alright, let’s take her out, okay?”

“...Bass, are they really trusting you, some KID, with this?” Roll suddenly squeaked, but was met with Bass raising one pierced brow.

“Stop talking. Relax. There’s a reason you’re with me now, and Rock isn’t.”

Roll didn’t have time to respond as the transmission turned, and the engine roared to life.

Fluorescent lights streamed across the convertible once they started rolling through the garage, headed for the exit.

“Don’t stick your arms out once I hit the highway, got it?” Bass said softly, the ride exquisitely smooth so far. “I’m gonna push nine if I can.”

**[[[FAST CAR TAIO CRUZ](https://youtu.be/C6WJi-i89SM)]]**

Roll nodded, watching as Bass flicked on the radio, the dashboard lights flashing like a carnival. The stereo boomed like fireworks, and they hit the cool autumn air with a rush of quiet excitement.

Roll jumped once Bass revved the engine, a sound like no other as he stopped before turning onto the road.

“If I wasn’t a robot, I’d need a helmet just to get in this beast,” He grinned, spinning the wheel casually, gliding onto the main street. “I may have to detour a little, so hold on.”

Roll tugged on her seat belt for comfort as Bass pumped the gas, getting ready to take off once he hit open road. Streetlights passed in a oily rainbow rush as they skirted the last of the city tarmac.

“Brace yourself, baby. Here she comes.” Bass turned to give Roll one last wild grin.

There was a deafening roar that drowned out her thoughts, and she felt the Ferrari shudder with raw power, the sudden forward thrust flinging her back into the seat.

It was like being at a rock concert and on a roller coaster at the same time. The wind whipped her blonde hair around like a hurricane, and even breathing seemed to be difficult at the blistering speed they were going.

“She’s at six now.” Bass panted, the adrenaline mutual now, eyes set, heart pounding like a heavy drum. Roll’s hand squeezed his thigh, and he inched closer to nirvana as the speedometer steadily climbed towards two-fifty. “Gonna take her to seven.” His voice had grown husky and hoarse from yelling over the engine.

\--

By the time they’d strayed far from the city, Roll was laughing with abandon, euphoric as Bass yelled with each hard drift, dust billowing behind them as they recklessly raced down dirt roads.

“I’m gonna take Rock on this baby tomorrow. I knew /you/ could handle her though. You’re built like a muscle car.” The engine quieted just enough for Bass to shift gears before taking off like a grand prix champion once more. “You’re the only girl that can handle me, Roll!”

Over the snarling engine, over the boombursting subwoofers, Roll and Bass’s hearts beat as one. There was something in that blood oil, something in that electric spark, wire veins. Coursing, rushing, throbbing. A single, perfect machine.

A _machine_.

“ _EIGHT!_ WE’RE GONNA HIT THREE-FIFTY, BABY!” Bass roared rustily over the screaming engine. His magenta eyes streamed, and his ponytail had been whipped loose by the violent winds. The scent of burnt rubber and the death of summer stung their frozen noses.

Roll just yelled hoarsely back in response, closing her eyes for a moment. Every turn, every pebble they hit felt like she was getting beaten to a pulp, teeth rattling. Exhilarating didn't hold a candle to this.

 _“NINE!_ SHE’S WAILIN’ NOW…!” Bass looked like he was fighting the wheel with each automatic gear shift, the engine now rivaling that of a jet. Roll could barely breathe now, all the air forced into her lungs or sucked out in a split second as they were nothing but a hurtling black and crimson flash down untamed roads. He reached down to grasp the girl’s hand in his, their nails digging sharply into the other’s skin.

And the fuel light flicked on with a harsh ring.

“FUCK!” Bass barked with a furious panic, and wrestled with the steering wheel to slow down, tapping the brakes like they were made of spun glass. The last thing he wanted to do was blow a tire on a ten million dollar car.

The back swung out as he turned, and Roll’s hip hit the seatbelt release, and she was flung into Bass’s arms just as he managed to shift down to coast out into the grass. Instinctively, he held her close, jaw clenched, red eyes flaring as his left arm struggled to keep the Ferrari from spinning out.

And as soon as it began, it ended, the sportscar shuddering and skidding to a halt.

A tense few minutes passed as Bass pressed his lips to Roll’s temple, heart still racing like a wildcat, panting hotly.

Then, he laughed. A gaudy laugh, raspy and sloppy.

“I’m so fucked, I’m so _f_ _ucked_.” Bass grinned, biting his lip to hold in giggles. “Oh, I don’t even wanna get out to look…”

Roll finally mustered the strength to pull away. She expected panic in the boy’s eyes, but he seemed happier than he’d ever been.

Bass reached out with a shaking hand to turn down the radio, and lay his head back, looking up at the black sky, littered with silver stars.

“Wanna fuck?” He whispered huskily, undoing his seatbelt without taking his eyes off the sky.

“Now?” Roll brushed hair out of her eyes, pulling it into a fluffy ponytail. “In a _car?!”_

“Rock’d do it.” Bass grinned. “But I want /you/ right now. I took you out this far in this thing cuz its how I feel about you.” He swallowed thickly, turning ruby eyes on her. “You make me feel like I’m always about to hit nine thousand. Like I’m pushing that damn three-fifty speed cap. Like I’m barely street-legal.”

Roll took a deep breath. He was still trembling, his hair down and tangled.

“...I feel that, too.”

“Let me kiss you.” This was the harsher breathlessness. When his heart overworked itself, when it made his head spin. No car could do to him what Roll did. “I want you so bad right now.”

“...I think I want you, too--ah--!” It was a powerful kiss, but it was restrained, like a jaguar readying a lunge. Roll’s breath caught in her throat, and her eyes closed and rolled back, head reeling. Bass’s lips ran over hers in thick, slow caresses, sucking at her shy tongue.

She was in the movies, kissed by the Tom Cruise of robots, right? This wasn’t real, she hadn’t just hit two hundred and seventeen miles per hour in a world class sportscar, that her best friend nearly totaled in the middle of nowhere. She didn’t actually feel her hair prickle on the nape of her neck as he threaded calloused fingers through her golden locks, tugging lightly as he nipped on her bottom lip. She wasn’t letting him take her first real kiss in the front of a Ferrari.

But it kept happening, over and over again and for a split second, the pressure, the slippery sweet taste of lingering adrenaline, a promise of something more -- this is what sex had to feel like. But it was just a kiss, wasn't it?

“You taste just like him. I love it so much…” Bass whispered hotly between kisses, “I knew you had it from the start…” He grew even bolder when Roll couldn't do anything but moan softly in response.

Pierced lips whispered slowly down to her neck, nibbling just enough to make her inhale sharply.

“I don't think they designed this car for fucking…” Bass murmured, pushing up on his knees and swinging his legs over the center console to ease Roll back into her seat.

The girl gazed up at him through long, feathered lashes, baby blue eyes shimmering hazily.

“You’re special, Roll. I want to do it right the first time for you…” He knelt above her, knees to either side of her thighs, rugged hands cupping her rounded jaw.  “What do you want? I’ll give it to you.”

Roll reached up, and pulled him close, burying her face in his burly chest, relaxing when he pressed his nose to the top of her head.

Though she imagined what happened in the movies, skirt tugged up, panties yanked down, hot and ragged breathing as she was thrust up against the side of a million dollar car, giving herself away with reckless abandon to the boy she loved--

\--In her heart, she knew she wanted reality, not fantasy. She wanted --

“Home. I wanna go back on the bike. That’s how I fell in love with you in the first place.” She mumbled hoarsely. “That’s the Bass I want. The one I know.”

The boy nodded, and hugged her tight for a while.

\--

**[[[YYH OPENING](https://youtu.be/0VN6Yzv-iCw)]]**

They cruised gently for a few miles, stopping at a lone gas station to refuel before heading back to the dealership. Roll sucked on a dreamsicle as Bass drove delicately down the roads, handling the sportscar like it had just been recalled for exploding engines.

Bass had a hell of a time fixing up any skidmarks and manually dialing back the odometer, but Roll helped him pass the tenseness away with jokes and idle reminiscing. The radio hummed some familiar j-pop song as they chatted, and Roll soon joined in to clean up the tires and wipe off the dried dirt around the bottom of the chassis.

“Alright...she’s good as new now…” Bass chuffed, “I’ll let the morning shift take her to the garage, I think I’ve had my fill of near death experiences for the day.”

“For the _day?”_ Roll said incredulously, “Not the rest of your _life?”_

“Nah. I’m still young. Let’s get outta here.” Bass slung a muscled arm over the girl’s shoulders, yawning loudly.

Roll leaned in, and snuck a quick kiss to the boy’s neck, making him stiffen.

“...Want my jacket on the way home?” He whispered, too shy to look down at his friend’s coy smile.

“Yeah.”

\--

**[[[ROMANTIC YYH](https://youtu.be/mapzMg3SjJE)]]**

“Alright...let’s go home.” Bass felt as if his bike were much smaller than before. Like he was missing something. But then he felt Roll’s arms wrap around him, her chest soft to his back, cheek to his shoulder. And he realized he hadn’t lost a damn thing. It’d been under his nose the whole time.

The ride back to the barn was gentle and warm. So much so, that Bass found himself forcing himself to stay awake as they drifted along the deserted highway.

“I love you, Roll.” He said a little louder now, knowing the girl was tucked safely behind him, soft fingers trailing up his toned stomach. “And I know I do, cuz I’m kinda scared now.”

“Don’t be. I’ll always be your best friend.” Roll murmured into his earpiece, chin on his shoulder. “You know what I am to you, you know what Rock is to you. Don’t make things seem harder than they really are.”

Bass stared out over the endless road.

“Let’s be in love for just a little while, okay? But just enough so I want to keep chasing you...I’m scared I’ll want you forever…” His voice was nearly lost in the night.

“You won’t.”

\--

Bass staggered into the barn, and clumsily tugged off his shirt and shucked off his jeans, crumbling onto the couch in a heap. Roll followed suit, throwing the jacket over the top of the sofa, pulling her thin turtleneck off and slipping down her long skirt. Sniffling with exhaustion, she clambered on top of him, getting cozy.

“I want Rocky…” Bass grumbled more or less to himself, making Roll snicker.

“Told you...at the end of the day, there wouldn't be a choice…”

Bass just continued to grumble, until Roll dragged him upstairs to his room.

“...hey…” He turned around, and slumped up against the doorframe. “I’ll do it right next time. I promise. I wasn't kidding when I said I want to be the one who makes you happiest…’kay?” He reached out to hold Roll’s round cheek in his calloused palm. “I love you. I’ll always love you.”

“Go to sleep, you’re babbl--”

Roll squeaked as Bass grabbed her, and planted a sloppy, but firm kiss on her lips.

“G’night.” He mumbled, pulling her into a loose hug before stumbling into the room, shutting the door behind him.

Roll stood stunned for a while, before grinning.

Yes.

Yes, this was the Bass she could love, even if she knew it wouldn't last.

It was what her heart truly wanted.

For now, at least.


End file.
